Magical Babyrinth
Magical Babyrinth is the first opening theme of the Mairimashita! Iruma-kun (Anime) anime adaptation, performed by the J-pop group DA PUMP. Character In Order of Appearance *Suzuki Iruma *Asmodeus Alice *Valac Clara *Ami Kirio *Sabnock Sabro *Caim Kamui *Shax Lead *Naberius Callego *Opera *Andro Jazz *Ix Elizabetta *Crocell Kerori *Agares Picero *Allocer Schneider *Garp Goemon *Lord Sullivan *Purson Soi *Azazel Ameri *Gorgon Snake *Kelpie *Falfal Lyrics TV Version Kanji= yeah！ we’re just getting started！　 魔入り舞って pump it up！ Yeah！　バビバビる！　バビバビる！ Yeah！　バビバビバビバビバビバビバビバビる！ Yeah！　バビバビバビバビバビバビバビバビる！ 刺激ターリナイ　さぁ　いっちょパーリナイ どんな逆境も　バリバリウェルカム 行きましょParadise　変えてけParadigm(パラダイム) 目覚める自分に　バリバリビビるぜ C’mon！C’mon！オーマイガッ！ モテまくりんぐ！　欲求がRock you！ What’s up？ Ah　まいまいまいるぜ Oh My Girl！ この世は！アイヤイヤ　パーリータイム！アイヤイヤ 摩訶不思議な　バビリンスさ　まぶしいぜ！魔入ります！ Yeah！　バビバビバビバビバビバビバビバビる！ c’mon！c’mon！over the world！　まいまいまいるぜ oh my girl Yeah！　バビバビバビバビバビバビバビバビる！ 魔入り出したら止まらない don’t stop！ here go！here go！yo！パーリー |-| Romaji= Yeah！ We’re just getting started! Mairimatte pump it up! Yeah！ Babibabibabibabibabibabibabibabiru！ Yeah！ Babibabibabibabibabibabibabibabiru！ Shigeki taarinai, saa iccho paari nai Donna gyakkyou mo baribari werukamu Ikimasho paradise, kaeteke paradigm Mezameru jibun ni baribari bibiru ze C’mon！ C’mon！ Oo mai ga！ Motemakuringu! Yokkyuu ga rock you！ What’s up? Ah maimaimairu ze oh my girl！ Kono yo wa！ Aiyaiya Paarii taimu！ Aiyaiya Maka fushigi na babirinsu sa Mabushii ze！ Mairimasu！ Yeah! Babibabibabibabibabibabibabibabiru! Check it out! Babiru~ yeah saa iccho pari naito! Yeah! Babibabibabibabibabibabibabibabiru Aiyaiya! Maka fushigi na babirinsu! Yeah! Babibabibabibabibabibabibabibabiru！ C’mon! C’mon over the world! Maimaimairu ze oh my girl Yeah! Babibabibabibabibabibabibabibabiru! Mairidashitara tomaranai, don’t stop! Here go! Here go! Yo! Paarii |-| English= Yeah！ we're just getting started Welcome demons pump it up Yeah！ Babibabibabibabibabibabibabibabiru！ Yeah！ Babibabibabibabibabibabibabibabiru！ Not thrilling enough, let's go party night Any adversity, is very, very welcome Let's go to paradise, and change the paradigm The me who awakens is very, very afraid C'mon！ C'mon！ Oh my God！ Crazily popular！ The desire will rock you！ What's up? Ah let's go go go oh my girl！ This world！ Aiyaiya, party time！ Aiyaiya Totally mysterious babyrinths Its dazzling！ Here comes the devil！ Yeah！ Babibabibabibabibabibabibabibabiru！ Check it out！ Babiru~ yeah let's go party night！ Yeah！ Babibabibabibabibabibabibabibabiru！ Aiyaiya！ Totally mysterious babyrinths！ Yeah！ Babibabibabibabibabibabibabibabiru！ C'mon！ C'mon！ Over the world！ Let's go go go oh my girl Yeah！ Babibabibabibabibabibabibabibabiru！ Once the devil enters you can't stop, don't stop！ Here go！ Here go！ Yo！ Paarii Full Version Kanji= Yeah！ We’re just getting started！　 魔入り舞って pump it up！ Yeah！　バビバビる！　バビバビる！ Yeah！　バビバビバビバビバビバビバビバビる！ Yeah！　バビバビバビバビバビバビバビバビる！ 刺激ターリナイ　さぁ　いっちょパーリナイ どんな逆境も　バリバリウェルカム 行きましょ paradise　変えてけ paradigm (パラダイム) 目覚める自分に　バリバリビビるぜ C’mon！C’mon！オーマイガッ！ モテまくりんぐ！　欲求が rock you！ What’s up？ Ah　まいまいまいるぜ Oh My Girl！ この世は！アイヤイヤ　パーリータイム！アイヤイヤ 摩訶不思議な　バビリンスさ　まぶしいぜ！魔入ります！ Yeah！　バビバビバビバビバビバビバビバビる！ Check it out！バビる～ yeah　さぁ　いっちょ　パーリナイト！ Yeah！　バビバビバビバビバビバビバビバビる！ アイアイヤ！摩訶不思議なバビリンス！ 評価は high & low　探って hi, hello？ 他人の視線を　気にしちゃ damn it！ Damn it！ 前向いて行こう！　運命にさぁ抵抗 つまずかないように　下ばっか見ないで C’mon！C’mon！Oh My Fate！ いつだって high light　刻もう high life Let’s go！　さぁ！まいまいまいるぜ oh My Way！ 予想を！アイヤイヤ　裏切って！アイヤイヤ そう期待は裏切らない　そんな未来(あす)にしよう Yeah！　バビバビバビバビバビバビバビバビる！ C’mon！C’mon！Over the world！　まいまいまいるぜ oh my girl Yeah！　バビバビバビバビバビバビバビバビる！ 魔入り出したら止まらない don’t stop！ Here go！Here go！Yo！パーリー 短所も！アイヤイヤ　長所さ！アイヤイヤ コインのような表裏一体　返せば君の武器！ この世は！アイヤイヤ　パー　リー　タイム！アイヤイヤ 摩訶不思議な　バビリンスさ Every dayがまぶしいぜ！ Yeah！　バビバビバビバビバビバビバビバビる！ もういっちょ上げてくぞ　天まで届け yeah Yeah！　バビバビバビバビバビバビバビバビる！ 悩んだってしょうがない　損はない　いつだって大笑い バビバビバビバビバビバビバビバビる！ どんな過去や未来 it’s all right enjoy して　気分爽快 バビバビバビバビバビバビバビバビる！ 魔入り出したら止まらない don’t stop！ here go！ here go！ Yo！パーリー |-| Romaji= Yeah! We’re just getting started! Mairimatte pump it up! Yeah！ Babibabibabibabibabibabibabibabiru！ Yeah！ Babibabibabibabibabibabibabibabiru！ Shigeki taarinai saa iccho paari nai Donna gyakkyou mo baribari werukamu Ikimasho paradise kaeteke paradigm Mezameru jibun ni baribari bibiru ze C’mon！ C’mon！ Oo mai ga！ Motemakuringu！ Yokkyuu ga rock you！ What’s up? Ah maimaimairu ze oh My Girl！ Kono yo wa！ Aiyaiya Paarii taimu！ Aiyaiya Maka fushigi na babirinsu sa Mabushii ze！ Mairimasu！ Yeah！ Babibabibabibabibabibabibabibabiru！ Check it out！ Babiru~ yeah saa iccho pari naito！ Yeah！ Babibabibabibabibabibabibabibabiru！ Aiyaiya！ Maka fushigi na babirinsu! Hyoka wa high & low, sagutte hi, hello? Tanin no shisen o ki ni shicha damn it！ Damn it！ Mae muite ikou！ Unmei ni saa teikō Tsumazukanai yō ni shita bakka minaide C'mon！ C'mon！ Oh my fate！ Itsu datte high light, kizamou high life Let's go！ Saa！ Maimaimairuze oh my way Yoso ō！ Aiyaiya, Uragitte！ Aiyaiya Sō kitai wa uragiranai sonna mirai (asu) ni shiyou Yeah！ babibabibabibabibabibabibabibabiru！ C’mon！ C’mon！ Over the world！ Maimaimairu ze oh my girl Yeah！ babibabibabibabibabibabibabibabiru！ mairidashitara tomaranai don’t stop！ here go! here go！ yo！ paarii Tansho mo！ Aiyaiya, chōsho！ Aiyaiya Koin no yōna hyōrittai kaeseba kimi no buki！ Kono yo wa！ Aiyaiya, paarii taimu！ Aiyaiya Maka fushigi na babirinsu sa everday ga mabushi ze Yeah！ Babibabibabibabibabibabibabibabiru！ Mō itcho agete ku zo ten made todoke yeah Yeah！ babibabibabibabibabibabibabibabiru！ Nayan datte shōganai son wanai itsu datte ōwarai Babibabibabibabibabibabibabibabiru！ Donna kako ya mirai it’s all right enjoy shite kibun sōkai Babibabibabibabibabibabibabibabibabiru！ Mairidashita tomaranai don't stop！ Here go！ Here go！ Yo！ Paarii |-| English= Yeah！ We're just getting started Welcome demons pump it up！ Yeah！ Babibabibabibabibabibabibabibabiru！ Yeah！ Babibabibabibabibabibabibabibabiru！ Not thrilling enough, let's go party night Any adversity, is very, very welcome Let's go to paradise, and change the paradigm The me who awakens is very, very afraid C'mon！ C'mon！ Oh my God！ Crazily popular！ The desire will rock you！ What's up? Yeah let's go go go oh my girl！ This place！ Aiyaiya, Party time！ Aiyaiya Totally mysterious babyrinths It's dazzling, here comes the devil Yeah！ Babibabibabibabibabibabibabibabiru！ Check it out！ Babiru~ yeah let's go party night Yeah！ Babibabibabibabibabibabibabibabiru！ Aiyaiya！ Totaly mysterious babyrinths Evaluating high & low, searching hi, hello The looks of the people are concerning me damn it！ Damn it Let's go forward, forward to our destiny Don't keep looking down so you don't trip C'mon！ C'mon！ Oh my fate！ Always in the high light, ticking high life Let's go！ Now, forward, forward, forward oh my way！ Expectations！ Aiyaiya, betrayal！ Aiyaiya I won't break your expectations so let's head for (tomorrow) the future Yeah！ Babibabibabibabibabibabibabibabiru！ C'mon！ C'mon！ Over the World！ Let's go go go oh my girl Yeah！ Babibabibabibabibabibabibabibabiru！ Once the devil enters you can't stop, don't stop！ Here go！ Here go！ Yo！ Party Disadvantage！ Aiyaiya, Advantage！ Aiyaiya Like coins are forward and backward, withdraw your weapons！ This world！ Aiyaiya, party time！ Aiyaiya Totally mysterious babyrinths are dazzling every day Yeah！ Babibabibabibabibabibabibabibabiru！ Let's raise it up again and deliver it to heaven yeah！ Yeah！ Babibabibabibabibabibabibabibabiru！ Worrying is pointless, no loss, keep smiling Babibabibabibabibabibabibabibabiru！ Whatever future and past it's all right enjoy and feel good Babibabibabibabibabibabibabibabiru！ Once the devil enters you can't stop, don't stop！ Here go！ Here go！ Yo！ Party Video References